You may kiss me NOT!
by s0uthernL0ve
Summary: Rogue falls in love and has to make some choices.Should she follow her heart? her mind? or her insticts? AU-ROMY


**Chapter one **

I once thought being a mutant might be cool… Being able to have abilities no normal human beings would. Abilities such as reading minds, moving objects, super strength, invisibility, ALL OF THE ABOVE.

Yes, all of the above is what I got. Your ability is my ability!

Sounds cool, however, this is far from reality. Even though my power allows me the capability of "borrowing" energy and powers from other beings, until about a week ago, I was unable to control it. It was my inavility to control my mutant abilities that kept from experiencing physical touch.

Thanks to Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier I've learned the root of my powers, I've understood how they work, and how to control the driving force within me, but even though I now have the control over my absorbing powers the mental trauma and remains of the psychic personas of those I've absorbed during the five years I've been unable to control my powers, are still very much alive and haunting my mind.

"Don't you agree Rogue?" Kitti's question brought me back to reality.

"Huh?...No Ah don't agree" I replied. I really didn't feel having the power to read minds was such a cool gift. Take it from someone with a really good insight in the subject. Its not cool hearing everyone's voices all at once. Trying to break up the thoughts, blocking everyone but the person you are trying to hear.

"Really?" Kitty's brown eyes widened in disbelieve. "So, let me get this straight… You're saying, you wouldn't like to know what Scott is thinking right now that he's starring at you"

I couldn't help my head from shooting up and searching the living room in look for Scott.

There he was, standing in the left corner of the room next to Ororo, looking as sharp as always, his hair as neatly arranged as his clothing. His red sweater a perfect match to his shades, he wore washed blue jeans which traveled down his long legs accentuating his strong thighs and muscular legs.

To my own amazement it seemed as if he was starring straight at me. Even though it was hard to tell with his dark red shades It was as if I could feel his eyes on me, and just the thought of it made my cheeks blush the deepest red.

"Oh my God you're like blushing" Kitty stated as she pointed accusingly at my face bringing me back to the subject at hand. She quickly rearranged her small frame on the couch, pulling both legs from under her; she now sat in a straight sit-up position facing me. Her face only inches away from mine.

"No…Wa'? Of course Ah'm not…blushing" I struggled for words _Someone should really turn on the air conditioner, all of the sudden, I'm burning up._ I regretfully tore my eyes away from Scott and directed my gaze to the coffee table across from me and Kitty. I calmly pulled my self away from my comfortable place on the couch to reach for my pop soda, and bringing the can to my lips I took one long and refreshing sip.

Kitty raised her eyebrows, from the side of my eye I could see her smirking. "I think he likes you" She whispered.

I couldn't help but to cough as I tried not to choke on my drink. "Excuse me?"

She giggled "Oh you heard me" her eyes drifted to the left of the room where Scott was standing now talking to Ororo. I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. They were probably now talking about Kitty and I and my little display of childish crush.

"Kitty, stop tryin' tah hook meh up!" I ordered firmly in a whisper as I pulled her down by the elbow and closer to me. "Scott is in love with Jean and Ah" I paused; I really needed to think about this one. What about me?… I couldn't just say I loved him. No… Not out loud. I have been hiding my feelings for so long. I couldn't let them out now.

Especially not this soon after gaining control. No one but Dr. McCoy, the professor, Ororo and Kitty know about my ability to control my absorbing power. I don't feel comfortable enough to share my secret with everyone yet.

"You?" she just stared at me with those knowing eyes. "You love him" she finished the sentence and for the first time I wished I had the courage to do the same.

I just stared at her for a good thirty seconds not knowing what to say and unable to speak I just did the first think that came to mind. I shook my head vigorously.

She pulled her arm leaning back on the coach. "Umm Humm" She said crossing her arms across her small chest. "You can try to fool me, but you can't fool yourself…Sugah" she said mimicking my accent.

I pulled my eyes away from her gaze. The lump in my throat keeping me from being able to make any comments.

"Attention Students"

Professor Xavier's voice broke throughout the entire school, His telepathic powers allowed for him to speak his thoughts out loud making it possible for all students, teachers and visitors to hear his words.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that we have two new additions to our staff, we will be holding up a meeting this afternoon right after lunch in the auditorium to introduce our two new instructors to all students and the rest of our staff. Thank you and I will see you all later."

Both Kitty and I exchanged curious looks and then quickly turned our gaze toward Ororo and Scott.

Ororo seemed as calmed and serene as always, she didn't seem surprised about the news. Unlike Scott who seemed somehow upset.

"What does he mean new staff?" asked Kitty quickly turning her attention back to me. Her long-brown pony tail bouncing against her shoulders.

"I don' know. Why yah lookin' at me foh?" I asked intrigued "Ah think yah should be addressing yah questions tah weather girl ovah there" I said shifting my head toward Ororo.

"Well. Aren't you part of the staff?" She asked raising her eyebrows again. "Are you hiding something from me?"

I widened my eyes. "Seriously? Do yah think that's even possible?"

She thought about my reply for a good second or two "Then who are these two new staff members and where did they come from?"

I gave her the _deer_ _in the middle of the road_ dead look. "Ah told yah. Ah don't know."

"But you're a staff member!" She insisted.

"So are yah!" I replied taking another sip from my drink. I could really care less about new staff members. I have way many important things to worry about now that I've learned how to control my powers. Things such as having a life!

"Really? I'm a freaking lifeguard at the pool on the weekends! You're the music teacher! You're more of a staff member than I am!"

Okay so she is very persistent. But still I had no idea! I really did not have any clue nor interest as of to what or who the professor was talking about. "Kitty, let meh break tah ya this way." I stated putting on my best face. "The only existing staff in this school to which the professor will entrust with such information are 1. Ororo Munroe, 2. Scott Summers, 3. Jean Grey and last but no least number 4. Dr. Hank McCoy. Both Yah mah dear friend and Ah are out of the list."

Kitty rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote control to turn on the plasma TV. "Yeap… but you forgot him." She said pointing to the right side of the room toward the pool.

I quickly turned my gaze to the direction she was pointing to and my eyes met with deep blue sea ones and a smirk that might scare the juggernaut himself but to me it brought the must sincere and calming comfort of all. The smirk of my dearest friend... Wolverine.


End file.
